First Love Series: Carlisles Story
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Carlisle's First Love, comes to visit him from past. He never told Esme about her, or the rest of the family. What will happen when they all find out about the daughter he had, but never knew?
1. Remember

_A beautiful young women from Carlisle's past comes to visit him. He never told Esme about her, or the rest of the family. What will happen when secrets are spilled? NOTE: this is my story, All Characters are mine except the Cullen's. This is my story based a book I'm working on._

Present:

Carlisle was working in his office, he leaned back from his mahogany desk and looked out the window, to take a break from reading and answering e-mails and scheduling appointments for his patients. He was also going over old files and entering them into the computer. The children where off hunting. He could hear Esme downstairs humming "Love never dies" she had a slight fascination with the sequel to Phantom Of The Opera. He smiled slightly, and made a slight movement to 'stretch' his back, it was a force of habit he still carried on from his human life. _My human life.._ He hadn't really though of it much. He didn't like who he was, being forced to carry out witch hunts with his father when his father reached an age where he didn't want to do it anymore.

Carlisle leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes; he still remembered what his human life was like. He grew up in a good home - his father a pastor, and his mother a simple but loving housewife, who had 5 children. Carlisle was the only one that made it to adult hood. He was the eldest, he had four younger sisters, Hannah, Mary, Celeste, and Charlotte. Hannah died at age 10 when she was climbing a tree and lost her grip, she fell and hit her head on a rock, she died instantly. Mary was 2 year old, and chewed off a button on his mothers blouse trying to open because she was hungry and desired to be nursed when his mother slept. She breathed the button in and choked to death on it, they found her the next morning laying limp beside her mother. Celeste lived to be 7, when she ran off to go play with a neighbor girl and was ran over by a stage coach when running out to the road to fetch a ball she was playing with.

Carlisle relationship with his father was strained after Charlotte and his mother died. Carlisle was there when his mother gave birth, he helped bring his sister into the world. That was the first baby he ever delivered, The baby was stillborn, his father was off at the church for a meeting. The midwife wasn't able to come right away when she was sent to come, when the neighbor went to fetch her; the midwife needed assistance with a birth and begged the neighbor women to stay. So that left Carlisle alone to help his mother.

Carlisle was about 21 years of age when his mother died. Carlisle's hand twitched as he remembered, whilst resting his eyes.

:: 1661 - London, England ::

_" I don't know what I'm doing!" He remembered stammering slightly. He grabbed the rags and warm water his mother told him to grab off the woodstove. His mother, Clara just smiled and breathed. "You're doing fine." She said and moved, she was bleeding a lot. _

_"Is it normal to bleed like that?" Carlisle asked, trying to not focus on it. He helped her move onto her back. "What do i do?" He asked. He had never done this before, and knew nothing - Well he knew how it happened, and where baby's came from and all that. Clara breathed and laid her head back, she moved back her night dress, and groaned. "Just keep watch and catch.. I'm doing the work.. " She whinced and started pushing, she let out a loud moan. "P..put a warm rag against me and hold i-i-it." She groaned and kept pushing. Carlisle did as he was told. "Yes ma'am." He responded and watched. After a long while, it seemed to go on forever, He was slightly worried about all the blood loss. Finally the baby was out. He was trembling slightly as he picked up the baby and started rubbing her back. "Give her here," She said groaning and really weak. She looked down at the baby and seen she was blue. "My little... Charlotte..." She let out a loud cry and clinged the baby close as she trembled in pain and sorrow. Carlisle was holding a rag against her trying to stop the bleeding. "Mother." He said and pressed another cloth close, "It's not stopping..." Clara just shook her head and screamed out loudly in pain. She had pushed the placenta out within minutes of having the baby. Carlisle looked at her worried and scared, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He never heard someone in such pain before. "I love you Carlisle..." She said softly and cried, she was shaking a lot and getting really cold, and sweating. The bleeding was getting worse, and she started getting quiet. Carlisle didn't know what to do. He just held his mothers hand. "I'm sorry mother.." He said feeling horrible about not knowing what to do. Clara just kissed his hand and closed her eyes, then drifted into shock and soon died, clinging to baby Charlotte. _

::Present::

Carlisle's relationship with his father wasn't the same after Clara and the baby died, he and his father never had a good relationship following the years after the death. Carlisle being the only, son he took over his fathers place a few years later. Then sometime after that he was attacked and changed into a vampire. Carlisle jolted in his chair when he heard Esme shut the dryer door. He sat up in his chair and sighed. He got out of the chair and walked downstairs. "Hello love." He smiled slightly and kissed, Esme on the lips. "Carlisle?" Alice said softly, coming out from the living room. "Someones almost here..I don't know who it is.." She said softly, "All i heard was her name was Angel."

Carlisle looked at Alice with his eyes widen slightly. He dropped the glass vase Esme asked him to hold while she tended to trimming the steams of the roses that he bought her for her birthday. Carlisle just stepped over the broken glass and went straight outside.

A women in a emerald colored ankle length dress and black velvet cape stepped out of the woods, with a younger girl behind her, and an older male beside her. "Hello Carlisle..." She said and hugged him tightly and flashed a smile. "it's been a long time, love."

Author Note: I'll post Chapter 2 Soon! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Intro To a Flashback (Cont to ch3 )

Chapter 2:

Carlisle smiled and hugged her back. "Hello Angel.. It's been a long time." He said softly, he didn't know where it came from to pick her up slightly and spin with her. But he put her down. "Sorry, just haven't seen you in years." he smiled. He moved her thick, tightly spiraled red hair out of her golden eyes. The last time Carlisle seen her was in 1890, London. He was living there for a short spell working as a doctor, that and he wanted to see what happened to his family and home.

Carlisle heard Esme clear her throat, "Sorry Esme... This is a good friend of mine, Her name is Angel, and this is her brother Adam." He said smiling and turned around, then frowned slightly seeing Esme looked slightly upset. He sighed slightly and looked at Angel. "Who is this with you?" He said glancing to the young girl whom refused to take off her hooded cape and kept her face hidden.

"That's my daughter - Genevieve." Angel replied softly, and smiled. "Take off your hood, Darling," She reached forward and took her daughter's hand.

"Yes ma'am." replied Genevieve, the girl reached up and took off her hood and looked up. She had loose curled, dirty blonde colored hair, and she had a beautiful facial features, and she smiled. She looked to be 17. She was a hybrid, a perfect combination of the two. Jasper was controling the emotions, Esme felt shocked, Alice seemed slightly happy. Rose was unsure, and Emmett didn't really seem to care at the moment. Bella seemed shocked as well, and Edward just staired at the girl.

Edward looked at her, then at Carlisle, he noticed something he wasn't sure if anyone else did or not. He noticed she looked like Carlisle a bit, she was a perfect combination of the two. "Carlisle..."

Before he could get a word out, Carlisle spoke up. "Can we take this inside?" He said and moved aside and ushered his hand to the door. The family nodded and went inside with the Cullens. Esme flashed a smile and helped them inside.

They all went into the living room; Esme sat down beside Carlisle. The guests sat down on the sofa. The children stood around in pairs. "So.. How do you know Carlisle?" Bella couldn't help but ask, out of all his friends they knew them all - Except this family.

"Well... It's a long story. Shall i start it or Shall you Carlisle?" Angel replied softly.

"I... Think you should tell. Or we both could." He said smiling slightly.  
>"Sounds good enough to me." She smiled gently, and sat back. Genevieve just kept her eyes to the floor, she seemed shy and nervous. Adam just stared out the window, he didn't really care at the story telling.<p>

"We met in London, during 1888." Angel started softly, and began to remember the whole story. " I was living in London all my life, I had lost many friends during that time.." She said softly, "Jack the ripper was killing prostitutes... I worked as a prostitute..." She said playing with her hands.


	3. The Begining

Chapter 3

_**London, England 1888. **_

It had been a long night fo Angel. She only had 3 customers, she had only earned enough for a burnt loaf of bread and maybe some gin; She knew that would sustain Adam, but not the children. Angel didn't really care if she had anymore customers, the last two had been really rought with her. She turned and began heading home down whitechaple district. She tripped slightly, but caught herself. She stood up and leaned against a building wall and looked at herself to make sure she was okay. She brushed her dress off and was suddenly pushed back against the wall. " Hello Darlin' 'ow about we go off and have some fun, in the alley?" The man grinned his breath heavy with alcohol; he held her pretty hard against the wall. His other hand trailed down her waist, and started lifting up her skirt and petticoat. She managed to get a hand free and slapped his wondering hand away, "Sorry I'm closed." She said and tried to move away from him. He grabbed her by the hair, she screamed and kicked him and managed to pull herself away a bit, but she fell and twisted her ankle.

Carlisle looked up from staring at the ground, he worked 3 days straight before being sent home by Dr Gunday, telling him he needed to rest and he could come back in a few days. He heard someone screaming and went to go investigate - He though at first it was just a young woman and her lover fooling around. But, this scream sounded terrifying. He arrived to the scene in a few seconds. He seen a man trying to force himself upon a young girl. "Excuse me." He said firmly and snarled slightly. "I believe she said, 'No' I suggest you get off her." He said walking over and grabbing the man by the back of his trousers. The man looked at Carlisle and seen him flash his teeth at him and snarled again, the man took off running. Carlisle composed himself, then glanced down at the women. "Are you alright?" He asked and held out his hand.

" Mostly hurt my ankle. I'll be okay tho." Angel replied taking his hand and standing up, she tried staying off the ankle but was having a hard time. Carlisle held her up a bit. "My flat is nearby, I can look at you're ankle if you'd like." He said looking at her. Angel nodded, "If you wouldn't mind. I'd appreciate it." She smiled slightly. Carlisle took her back to his flat and helped her inside. The flat had been abandoned but he had made it look like he was living there, he really broke in about a 3 months prier and was 'living' there in order to work at the hospital.

Angel was lead to the sofa, and Carlisle propped her foot up on. "Can i remove your boot?" He asked and placed his bag beside him on the coffee table. Angel reached down and undid the boot and slid it off, her foot was swelling up a lot already. She jumped slightly at his touch on her ankle. "Sorry, my hands are cold." He said and made an attempt at 'warming' them up by rubing them. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me." She smiled slightly. Carlisle looked at her ankle and pressed on it, and moved it gently. "Ouch." Angel gasped slightly, she usually had a high pain threshold. "Looks like its just a sprained ankle; I'm just going to give you a shot of morphine, and wrap it; rest, ice it, keep it wrapped and elevated should have it healed up in no time." He smiled.

Angel smiled back, "Alright." She said. Carlisle gave her the morphine, wrapped it, and placed a cold rag on it. He left it on the table. "You can rest here." He smiled and begin putting her things away. Angel leaned back against the sofa. " I can't stay to long, I have my siblings to get back too." she said gently.

"So did you know the man trying to harm you?" Carlisle couldn't help but ask, it was just a part of his nature. Angel shook her head. "No, he just wanted to have some fun but I told him i was out of business.." She said softly. "If you catch my drift." She said looked at him. Carlisle had moved next to her on the sofa.

They spent hour's talking, about everything. For the first time in his new life existence he had someone to talk too other than patients. Carlisle did love his patients, but he felt lonely when he went 'home' he had nobody to speak with or _be _with - not that he was really looking for a mate. He leaned forward and kissed Angel on the lips, something about her scent he couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around him and moved onto his lap, ignoring her injured ankle. Carlisle stopped himself and moved his head back. " I can't..." He said softly. Angel looked at him puzzled and sat straight up, then Carlisle grabbed her and pulled her close and kisses her really hard. Angel groaned from the impact of the kiss, but pulled herself closer...

Carlisle felt Esme's hand on his thigh and she squeezed it slightly. He snapped his thoughts way from the story Angel was telling, he remembered everything as well.

Esme sat there with her hand squeezing pretty hard on his thigh. "_Please_... Continue.." She said trying to remain composed.

Carlisle sighed, and took over the story..


	4. I, Promise

Chapter 4

Carlisle pulled back from the kiss and shook his head slightly, he was starting to lose control and the smell of her blood was tempting. "I uhmm - need to go." He said softly.  
>"But this is your place." She said moving back. "I'll escort you home." He smiled slightly, his eyes where a dark color, she moved his blond hair from his eyes. "Thank you." She smiled and got up. Her foot didn't ache anymore. "Before you go." He said gently. "Theres some extra clothes in back that would uhm- fit you. There is also canned food that I haven't been able to get too. You're welcome too it." He said getting up. He noticed her dress was ripped from him accidently doing that.<p>

"Oh. I guess i didn't notice this tear." She smiled slight. Carlisle lead her to the back room. "I'll be waiting out front." He said leaving her to change and gather the food. Angel looked threw the old hope chest and seen some beautiful dresses. She had never seen any so beautiful; she was wearing her mothers old dresses. She picked it up and looked it over. It was an emerald green off shoulder dress. She undid her top and took it off, stripping down to her off shoulder nursing chemise, corset, and petti boat and boot. She slid into the dress and buttoned it in back. She fixed the skirt and adjusted it. She went over too the mirror and smiled slightly. She never had anything new given to her. She ran her hands over the smooth fabric. She then went and looked threw the rest of the clothing, she had 10 younger siblings, She had a twin brother that was older than her, his name was Adam. When her parents where alive they did the A,b,c's in order to keep the names straight; that was her fathers idea, and bible names was her mothers. Adam, Angel, Benjamin, Cain, Daniel, Ezra and Elizabeth, Hannah, Josiah, Jacob, Keturah. Her mother was the daughter of a preacher, and her dad worked at the shipyard. Her father died out at sea when Keturah was 2 weeks old, and her mother died of a broken heart a few weeks later.

Angel found some clothes, and packed them away in a bag, along with a some canned pickles, and radishes, there was also a few loaves of bread but she only took one. She knew Adam would be out hunting in the woods, but he wasn't having much luck. She came out and smiled. "Thank you, it's very helpful.." She said gently.

Carlisle turned around and smiled, the green dress was very beautiful on her. "You look lovely." He said gently, and picked up a shawl he found. He draped it on her shoulders, "Now you're attire is complete." He said giving a playful wink. Angel smiled and blushed gently. "Thank you." She replied softly, and walked home with him. A few couple passed, giving them dirty looks - It was known around town no doubt that Angel was a prostitute, she had been arrested once or twice, for causing a ruckus in the pub. Carlisle place his arm around her waist and held her close, he didn't care what people though of him. He just flashed a smile at the couple and continued on there way. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled slightly, Angel nodded and sighed; " I know, it's still hard getting evil looks.."

Angel lead him up to a run down loft, it was run down and it was obvious the landlord didn't care, then again she hadn't seen him around since her mother died. "Not much but it does us just fine." She smiled and lead him inside, They lived in a one room loft, with two huge mattress's laying, in the corner of the room it had a wood stove, a pantry, and a table, and a squatting toilet in a make shift closet. Angel frowned slightly seeing some of them playing cards and drinking the gin, "Daniel, Ezra, and Elizabeth. Get to bed." She said softly. Daniel laughed and walked over too her. "How long did he rent you for?" He said and noticed the dress. "Holding out money on us?" He accused her.

"Just get the hell to bed, and stop being an ass." Angel snapped. Daniel rolled his eyes and left to go spend the night with one of his many girlfriends. Angel sighed and seen Ezra and Elizabeth get into bed with the younger kids, they all crowded the beds sharing them. Angel pardoned herself for a moment and stepped behind the changing curtian, the clothes where all scattered on the floor; Angel stepped out in her chemise and stockings. She didn't really care if he seen her like that or not. She then, picked up Keturah and smiled. "Hello little one." she kissed her forehead.

"This is my sister, Keturah. The others brood you met where Daniel, Ezra and Elizabeth. The rest are Benjamin, Cain, Hanna, Josiah, and Jacob." she smiled slightly. She undid her top and nursed Keturah. She had to take over when her mother died. "Wet-nurses are hard to come by and are really expensive anyway." Angel said softly, defending why she was doing it. Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "Do as you must, it's _normal. _Might I ask, did you have a child?" He said sitting down at the table with her, Angel reached behind her and turned down the oil lamp. Angel let out a sigh and nodded. " I did, he died when around a months age. He was born a week or two after Keturah." She smiled slightly. "So, i took over feeding Keturah." She smiled, proud of her accomplishment. "What did you name your son? "Carlisle couldn't help but ask, it was his curiosity that got he best of him. Angel smiled slightly and switched sides and fixed her top. "David."

"Thats a wonderful name. Well, I would hate to leave, but I have to go get some rest." He smiled. "I'll see you soon?" Angel asked and walked with him to the door. "Of course." Carlisle flashed a smile. "Promise." With that Angel leaned in and kissed his cheek." Goodnight, sir." She smiled softly. "Goodnight. Angel."

Carlisle left and went off hunting, he fed like there was no tomorrow. He also took a deer back to his place and started processing it so that Angel and them could have food. He knew they needed it, and his heart just told him to help them as much as he could.


	5. Life with Angel

Chapter 5:

Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme, "There is more. It's a rather long story." he said gently. "We have the time in the world." She said gently. Genevieve leaned over and whispered to her uncle. Adam stood up and stretched, "Do you mind if she hunts? Shes gone for a week without feeding, and is rather weak." He asked. Carlisle smiled. Not at all, go ahead. I'll go with you." He said standing up. Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand. "Hurry." She said gently. He nodded, "Of course.." He said and left with them. Esme shifted in her seat and looked at Angel.

"So, do you still love him?" she asked flatly. Alice, Rose, and Bella looked at each other and quickly left, the men followed also giving the women space. Angel sighed softly. "A part of me will always love Carlisle, I know he is happy with you tho." She smiled and sat back. "How did you find us?"

Angel smiled slightly, "I have always had a keen scent of knowing where Carlisle is." She closed her eyes and could see them hunting, her gift was like having GPS embedded in her mind. "Its a gift." she said gently. "It has it's advantages." She smiled.

"Like tracking down an ex-lover after 124 years.." Esme said unamused, folding her arms flatly across her chest.

"I have no feelings for Carlisle - But I do believe, his daughter should _know_ her father." She snapped at Esme. Esme gasped, and without thinking about it she reached across and slapped Angel. Esme jumped up and ran off to go find Carlisle.

Carlisle and Genevieve where hunting. He was telling them they couldn't hunt in town. "This spot is good." He smiled at the young girl. "Go ahead" He laughed slightly, seeing her eagerness, watching her take down a deer in no time. Adam stood beside Carlisle. "Good to see her with you.." He said, he knew Angel wanted to tell him but at this rate. It was going to be Christmas before that happened. "She's yours.." He said gently. Carlisle smiled, not seeming surprised. "I wish I would of been there.." He said sighing, sitting down on the dirt. Suddenly Carlisle got tackled and pushed to the ground. "You lied!" Esme hissed and smacked him hard. "You said you never had relations with anyone before me!" She said her voice on the brink of breaking. "You have a daughter none-the-less!" She dry sobbed, hurt and confused, but mostly pissed off. Genevieve looked up from her hunt, she heard that. She didn't know Carlisle was her dad. She just stood up and looked at her uncle, Adam. Carlisle sighed and let Esme have it on him. "Calm down.." He said gently. "It was a one time thing damn it!" He said and wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she continued to hit him and curse him. He just shushed her and held her close "Shuuuushhhhhh..." He said gently. " I didn't know about Genevieve."

He said cradling her face. "I didn't know." He said, " I haven't seen Angel since, I left her in 1890." he spoke softly, "I left for America." Esme glanced at Carlisle face and calmed down.

_**London 1889 - Spring.**_

Carlisle had been seeing Angel for the past 6 months, he helped her out alot. He got her a bigger flat, and the children clothes. He did love Angel - It was a special kind of love, it was friendship at first; then somewhere it blossomed into something else. Angel had given up prostitution and started attending college. She hadn't seen her brother, Adam in a few months. Angel had gotten pregnant - by a client, if that's the word that would be appropriate. She was close to having the baby. Her older siblings moved out and went away, the one ones she cared for where; Josiah, Jacob and Keturah.

She came home and took off her blue nurses uniform-dress, and put her hair down. She crawled into bed with just her chemise one. She covered with a light blanket and drifted into a small nap. The teacher sent her home seeing she was uncomfortable and having back pain all morning. She felt a cold kiss press against her cheek and smiled, opening her eyes. "Evening." She said gently. "How was school?" Carlisle said pressing into her back and slightly rubbing it. "Horrible, back pain from hell, and just really uncomfortable." She sighed and turned more to let him rub it.

"Roll over onto your back, should check on baby." Carlisle said gently. Angel sighed and did as she was told and let him feel her stomach. He felt the along her belly and found the top of her uterus, He moved two fingers back to her belly button and started measuring using his fingers, he counted 7 fingers height, which was roughly around 9 months gestation. "Baby's at the right age." he said and felt around more. "Heads down." He smiled. "Looks like it's anytime now. Just have to be patient." He pulled out the fetoscope, and pressed the wide end against her belly, and placed his ear against it and pressed listening for a few moments. "Heartbeat is nice and strong." He said putting it away.


	6. Baby Kathleen

**Author Note: Sorry for taking forever! Been sick and just feeling creative again! Please review and favorite! Also vote on if I should do a spin off of a story just for Genevieve, I would love to tell her story - But I'm wondering if anyone would read it? I'm also going to turn this into a series, called 'First Love Series, with other Cullen family members.' **

**Just let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Blessings - EJ **

Chapter 6

The baby was born a few days later, Carlisle had much more experience this time around with it - It had been 228 years since the first time. "It's a girl." He said smiling, and wrapped the baby up in a towel; placing the baby on Angel's chest. Angel smiled and kissed the baby's head, "Mummy loves you Kathleen." She said getting help back into bed from squatting on the floor, she groaned and laid back. Carlisle placed a towel under her and kept an eye on her for the after-birth to come.

"Kathleen's a great name." He said smiling, admiring the baby, he loved that baby -even if it wasn't his, he still loved that child. "She looks like you a lot." He leaned over and kissed Angels forehead. "Thank goodness, shes just wonderful." She smiled and leaned against Carlisle resting a bit. "Kathleen was my mum's name." She whispered softly.

"You made your mum, very proud. You did great." He said holding her close.

They where happy - Then Angel came down with mastitis a few weeks later she was having a hard time feeding her, so a wet nurse was called in. Carlisle tried helping her with the pain management and help her heal from it. "I'm going to have to bind your chest.." He said softly.

Angel nodded, it hurt to wear a shirt, her nipples where chapped and sore, and her chest was heavy. It hurt to even sit up, Angel tried to keep the tears and screams back as he wrapped her chest in a thick towel and tied it.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." He repeated as he tied it. "It'll dry up your milk quicker." He said he had cabbage leafs against her in the towel. Angel was frustrated and just in a lot of pain. "It's okay..." She whispered and laid back. She watched the nurse feed _her _baby.

"Please take her into the other room.." Angel said letting the tears fall from her eyes, and turned onto her side. Carlisle ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't getting better, Angel." He said softly. "I know..." She sighed. " _It's_ fine." Angel whispered as she closed her eyes, trying not to seem bitter.

She knew Carlisle did the right thing by calling in the wet-nurse to take over feeding the baby, but deep down she felt like she failed and was having a hard time bonding with the baby. "It doesn't even feel like she's mine anymore..." Angel spoke softly, knowing he would hear here even if she barely mouthed it. Carlisle didn't say anything, he just held her close and kissed the back of her neck.

"You'll have more chances, I promise." He said kissing her neck again. Angel smiled slightly, " I hope so.. I would love one with you.." She said gently. Carlisle hesitated for a second, he didn't think he could have any children - Vampires can't reproduce, can they? He wasn't sure. He just assumed it. Angel know what Carlisle _was, _she loved him for that. It didn't scare her. Angel turned and kissed him softly. "We can't." He said softly. "You're only 2 weeks postpartum.." He held her close. "We will wait a while, Alright? Let your body heal.." He said gently kissing her forehead.


	7. Author Note: On Hold Sorry! :(

_**Author Note: I have to put this story, On Hold Until Further Notice! ****_

_**Sorry Everyone! :( **_

_**- EJ**_


End file.
